Power Lust
by Lee Teresa
Summary: New Story of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Tell me if I need to continue and if so should I change the title? Excerpt: A blast of power came surging from the east, blue and pink waves came crashing down upon everyone. With the speed and grace as he always had...
1. Chapter 1

She looked upon his face, his age was starting to show through. A fine lined smirk began to play on his face, "Kagome, why do you look at me so?" She waved her hand at him, "It's nothing, I just noticed something." He tilted his head to the side, perplexed by this miko, "And that may be?" Hesitantly, she tried to fish for an answer, he was not the most forgiving being on this earth. He tapped his claw on the desk awaiting answer, "Ca-go-may," he slowly pronounced her name as to irritate her, "answer me, you wouldn't have said anything in the first place if it was nothing." Fidgeting she started to stutter, why did he have so much of an affect on her? Why could she subdue him like she could his brother?

"Damn it! Why can't I just be able to sit you or something!" In the background a loud crash came to be heard. Soft muffles of "Fuck Kagome! Stop doing that shit!", came from an angry hanyou in the kitchen. Sesshoumaru, still having his head tilted, wondered about this miko, why had he taken her in?

_A blast of power came surging from the east, blue and pink waves came crashing down upon everyone. With the speed and grace as he always had, Sesshoumaru flew, he needed to know what created such power. After he found out what created it, he would harness it, and then use it–of course for his own gain. _

_It was as if everything stopped–nothing compared to it. He wouldn't believe it himself if he didn't see it for himself. There was his brother's wench, fighting against something in herself. Her eyes started cry, she was clawing up at the sky, and she was holding an inaudible scream._

_But all of this wasn't right. She was just human, a human miko. Right? Her tears were of blood, she had claws, and ... if her scream was so high pitched it became inaudible... what was she? She couldn't possible be able to cover her own scent?_

_That's when it happened.. Everything happened... Everything changed... Everyone changed..._

_That is if you were Kagome and Sesshoumaru._

_Her hands surged forward, wrists connected, as a ball of power and light emerged. She yelped at him, in Inu Youkai language, "Stay Calm, N_o _Danger." He was frozen, she had what? And No__danger? STAY CALM?_

_It seemed as if his reflexes weren't enough for this woman, the ball of light pulsed then slammed into Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem hurt, yet his pride got the best of him. A human could never catch him off guard! Then this had to mean, she was not human._

_He smelled it, she wasn't. Her smell a calm tropical as it may be, started to fade. Sakura blossoms whirlwind into her scent, mixing with the calm of her miko energy. She was Inu Youkai. _

_She body limply fell to the ground, apparently this was not the easiest task that she had accomplished. Instinctively he caught her in his arms._

_Wait, that wasn't right either..._

_He only had one arm, right? _

_One arm for Inuyasha cut off his other... yet he looked down again. There it was. He sighed as he picked her up and began walking west_.

Oh, that's right... she had helped him... he inhaled her scent, it was calming and invigorating at the same time. He knew he couldn't leave her there. Her body had been brutally beaten by just helping him; he respected her for that–although he wouldn't let her know that.

A giggle escaped from the said woman, only enough to have his attention move towards his stepbrother standing in the doorway. A ramen covered, bowl on head, Inuyasha steamed, "You know, I keep losing my ramen because of you!"

She shrugged at him, "It's not as though you make your own, maybe you could **sit** with me for supper tonight and we can discuss this **sitting** problem you have been having lately." She turned on her heel and stormed out, but the only thing she could think about was the small smile that was on Sesshoumaru as he looked as if he was dazed out...


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. I wish I did, but I do not. Sorry.)

* * *

Kagome looked ahead and sighed. As soon as the blue lights surrounded her, she could hear Inuyasha yelling. He'd been pissed that she took an extra day in her time. He didn't even ask why.

'If he was so damn angry about it, why didn't he come and get me?'

This was the third time the thought had crossed her mind and only once did she actually voice it.

"It's none of your business wench!"

She mumbled under her breath and watched him slam into the ground.

Now, she sighed again while plopping down beside Sango. Sango had bee indulging herself in a deep conversation with Miroku and seemed to be twinkling in delight. She looked over at Shippo, who was shoveling ramen into his mouth. Within the seven some odd years since she adopted him as her own, he grew into a handsomely cute young man. As he noticed his mother staring at him, he looked up and asked, "Hey, mom, do you know when I'll be able to see Rin again?" She smiled at her kit, "The next time we bump into Sesshoumaru, I believe." Shippo had gone back to his ramen, satisfied with her answer.

None of them seemed to notice; except Sesshoumaru, who happened to be 'bumping' into their group more often than not. He would simply state it was to relieve himself of Rin's constant pleading to see Shippo. She was beginning to think it might have something to do with herself.

She ran her thumb over her elongating nails -- she paused -- claws, that is. She smiled; these changes happened the four days she spent at home. Well, what she thought was home; she wasn't so sure anymore. Her new features replayed in her mind. Something was happening to her, and she didn't know why.

_She awoke to the smell and sound of bacon cooking. Heavily, she breathed in, she could feel the stress being lifted off of her; she was home in her bed. She rushed downstairs to note that no one was home and there was no bacon around her at all, even though the smell was enticingly near. She grabbed her keys and put on her slippers. Now, she wanted bacon, and she was going to get it. She walked outside where the sounds of cooking bacon became louder. She started to follow the smell. _

_Five blocks and one screaming woman later, she had her bacon. To top it off, it was the one she smelled to begin with. _

_As she walked back home, she kept asking herself why could she track that bacon so well. She stopped dead in her steps. Did she just refer to herself tracking bacon? She sighed and silently rolled her eyes at herself. It wasn't as if she was a demon or anything… maybe she was just having a day. One of those days where everything seems to be slightly off kilter. That was it, she was having a day._

_She rubbed the foggishness off of the mirror from her shower. Something was off. Her pores seemed huge! Her eyes too, they seemed like they were jumping out at her. Her eyes… she breathed in, they were different. Maybe she was in a mood; one of those moods where your eyes change color. They were a hard icy grey blue in comparison to her normal bright blue eyes. Blue, her natural blue highlights in her hair seemed to double in hue, almost like blue and black stripes in her hair. She rubbed her eyes and looked again, but they hadn't gone away. She sighed and walked out of the bathroom. _

_She screamed in frustration, nothing fit… except her panties that is. Her pants were too short, her bra was too small, and every single damn shirt looked like she decided to borrow it from Souta. She grabbed a sports bra, shorts, and a huge baggy t-shirt. She had to go shopping._

_Her whole savings spent and a new wardrobe later, she came home. _

"_Demon! Be Gone!" And now she had an O-fuda attached to her forehead. "Gramps! I'm not a demon!" "Be gone Demon! Release my grand-daughter!" She snarled at gramps and her voice became low and deadly, "Gramps I'm Kagome and not a damn demon! Listen to me!"_

_Gramps saw her eyes tinting pink and knew something was happening to her, something that rarely ever happens. Almost unheard of. He carefully peeled the O-fuda off of Kagome's forehead and had her sit down to hear him out._

_Three hours and one Kagome rocking back and forth later, Gramps had to pry her hands off of her arms. Her newfound claws were biting into her flesh and she was bleeding; she didn't seem to care. "Why me off all people?" drops of blood were slipping out of her eyes, she had begun crying. "I have to deal with so much already, why me?" He cleared his throat, "I believe, that your time traveling may have caused it, and if that is so, Kami, himself, has seen to you turning into a demon, Kagome." He kneeled down and looked her in the eyes; "Don't look at it as a downfall, look at it as a blessing. You are now more able to take care of yourself and now help others easily in your group when something happens. Am I right?" She sniffed up at him, her tears starting to recede. "I… I ... I guess you have a point." "Good, now get some rest before I start throwing my O-fudas at you again."_

After three days of getting used to her new self, she decided to come back. It was a day late, but it was better then nothing at all.

She hadn't fully turned into a demon yet; she could smell human all over herself. She wondered when it would come and if anyone noticed at all.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Sesshoumaru-sama! When can Rin," _cough_ "I see Shippo again?" He mused. She started craving the kit's company about four years ago. "Hn. You will see him soon enough." They had been traveling for two weeks since the last time he took Rin to see Shippo. 

With all truth be told, he wanted to talk to Kagome. There had been something off about her the last time he had seen her. Something about her presence. She didn't seem to be taking the Inuyasha's wench role as she usually did. She seemed to shine, and he wanted to know what happened. She had always been dull with a small spark to her, but, now, she was the spark. There was a fire about her presence.

He began to walk towards the essence of his brother's group.

* * *

She looked up from her claws; she could feel him coming closer. She abruptly stood and began walking west. "Kagome?" Sango looked at the woman she had come to know as her sister. "Kagome? Is there a shard?" Miroku stood up and reached for his staff. 

She shot them both a piercing look. "It's nothing, don't follow." She eyes were tinting pink and Sango's pleas couldn't be heard. She ran, she ran with a speed Inuyasha couldn't' even dream about touching. Something clicked in her and the only thought in her mind became 'Sesshoumaru'.

* * *

"Inuyasha! It's Kagome! Something is wrong! Help us!" Sango was screaming at the top of her lungs. She knew Inuyasha was seeing Kikyo, they all knew. None of them would speak of it though. He made a whooshing stop in front of Sango. "What did the bitch do now?" As he said the words, he sneered out bitch across his fangs. 

"Her… her eyes, they were changing into red… demonic… eyes… she ran… she ran faster then you!" He was taken back. His head even jerked back as if the information hit him like a ton of bricks. He turned and ran towards her smell, and using her name for the first time in months, he yelled out for her. "KAGOME!"

* * *

They all felt it… the earth shook with power. 

Inuyasha and Shippo held their ears while a piercing scream penetrated them.

Sango started to cry.

Miroku held her.

Rin looked at Jaken.

And Sesshoumaru took off…

A blast of power came surging from the east of Sesshoumaru and west of the gang, blue and pink waves came crashing down upon everyone.

* * *

With the speed and grace as he always had, Sesshoumaru flew, he needed to know what created such power. After he found out what created it, he would harness it, and then use it–of course for his own gain. 

It was as if everything stopped–nothing compared to it. He wouldn't believe it himself if he didn't see it for himself. There was his brother's wench, fighting against something in herself. Her eyes started cry, she was clawing up at the sky, and she was holding an inaudible scream.

But all of this wasn't right. She was just human, a human miko. Right? Her tears were of blood, she had claws, and ... if her scream was so high pitched it became inaudible... what was she? She couldn't possible be able to cover her own scent?

Her hands surged forward, wrists connected, as a ball of power and light emerged. She yelped at him, in Inu Youkai language, "Stay Calm, No Danger." He was frozen, she had what? And no danger? **_STAY CALM_**?

It seemed as if his reflexes weren't enough for this woman, the ball of light pulsed then slammed into Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem hurt, yet his pride got the best of him. A human could never catch him off guard! Then this had to mean, she was not human.

He smelled it, she wasn't. Her smell a calm tropical as it may be, started to fade. Sakura blossoms whirlwind into her scent, mixing with the calm of her miko energy. She was Inu Youkai.

She body limply fell to the ground; apparently this was not the easiest task that she had accomplished. Instinctively he caught her in his arms.

Wait, that wasn't right either...

He only had one arm, right?

One arm for Inuyasha cut off his other... yet he looked down again. There it was. He sighed as he picked her up and began walking west.

* * *

**It's a new chapter of something I started a good while ago! Sorry if I upset any of you by not updating! I meant to! But, Life got in the way. That and writers block.**

**Review and love me!**

**--Teresa**


	3. Chapter 3

She rolled to her right side and snuggled closer to her pillow. She smiled into it, it felt as if everything was alright with the world. Without ever opening her eyes, she drifted back to sleep, taking in a scent of spicy tropics. It was like a rain forest, and it calmed her.

He rolled his eyes. He had been enduring her snuggling for the past hour. He sat Indian style facing the wall as his tail was squeezed and inhaled to oblivion. Rin came bouncing into the room, before she could say anything at all he had his index finger over his lips. Just like Kagome had used with Rin before. She nodded and said "Shush." She ran to Sesshoumaru's side, smiled tremendously, and hugged him harder then Kagome was squeezing his tail. She was hell bound out of the room after that, faster then she came in. He threw another glance over his shoulder and breathed out a 'hn.' It would be worth seeing Kagome's face when she woke up.

* * *

Kirara was flying as fast as she could and it was beginning to tire her out after 5 hours. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Sango was breathing hard and screaming at him to stop. He dead halted and faced Sango. "Look, I smelled something weird earlier, and if you are telling me it looked like Kagome was going demon, we have a lot to worry about." Sango was about to scream, but Miroku cut in, "And why would that be? If Kagome is turning demon then wouldn't she be able to protect herself?" "One, she doesn't know how to protect herself with her new found shit; two, she was coming into heat; and three, Sesshoumaru was close. If you put all three damn things together you get one fucked up situation" "Hasn't Sesshoumaru been chummy with Kagome as of late? Haven't they become friends? Or at least Allies?" "It doesn't change the fact that he won't know her new scent, and she just displayed a fuck load of power out there. Everything will be after that." Sango looked up to Miroku with tear stained eyes. "Lets keep going then."

* * *

It was started to itch and he couldn't scratch it without waking her up. 'Let's see if I can wiggle it out…' his tail swished back and forth ever so slightly and was almost set free. It started to tickle her nose. She sneezed and her eyes flew open. She rubbed her eyes and nose and looked up at a figure. She rubbed her eyes again, "Souta, what are you doing in my room? Don't you have friends to play with or something?" "Hn. I know not of any Souta, and I do not play this early in the morn." There was a twinkle in his eye, mischievousness. She brought her blankets up to her face and started to back up, very, very fast. With a thud to the floor she found her feet, and then found herself behind a drawer. Her head peeked out and surveyed the room. She didn't see anyone so she stepped out. Bad choice. "What, might I ask, are you doing?" She screeched loudly and hid under the blankets she dragged off the bed. He lifted the blankets off of her head and said, "I'm waiting for your answer." 

"Sesshoumaru?"

* * *

**Short Chapter, I know. But it's been months. I think I should finish this. I uploaded to Single Spark also. Just so you know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. I know it's another short chapter, but hey... it was only to "Not unless you count yourself one." Bet your glad I added to it, huh? Love ya guys. You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha.**

**

* * *

**"Hn. Who else has hair like me?" Sesshoumaru's smirk found itself, while staring down at the girl whom… He stopped, woman, whom had helped him. She dropped the covers while putting a nonchalant look upon her face and propped her hands on her hips, "Inuyasha." "His hair is much shorter then this Lord Sesshoumaru and this Lord Sesshoumaru does not have idiotic fuzzy ears atop of this Lord Sesshoumaru's head." They've had this argument before, it ended with laughter, mostly Kagome's--and maybe some Rin and Shippo. "Well, Lord Sesshoumaru has a tail, a fuzzy one at that! And it smells of a Rain Forest!" She was absolutely glowing, his inner beast snarled. Something was off, his beast had never reacted towards Kagome like this before.

He turned away from her. "What has happened? Why have you transformed?" His toned changed from jovial to an icy harsh demand. She looked to the ground. "My grandfather thinks it has something to do with the time travel. I am not certain what has truly brought this upon myself." She knew the red tape, she knew something truly happened. She looked up and grazed his form over. She did something didn't she? His right arm was limp by his side but his left hand was tapping on the top of the drawer. She tilted her head. "Your arm, you didn't make another deal with some evil demon did you?"

"Not unless you count yourself as one."

* * *

He couldn't keep his breath up. He had been traveling for hours, actually, in all honestly, it may have been a day or more. He fell, and he fell hard. 

About two hours later, Sango and Miroku came upon said hanyou. "I knew he couldn't keep that pace up, I swear he's trying to kill himself." "Well love, wouldn't you if I were in humongous amounts of trouble?" "That is different Miroku, and you know it. He doesn't love Kagome, he can barely stand her. It's all about power. All of it." Miroku sighed, "We should make camp, it doesn't look like he's going to be waking up anytime soon." "Alright, but we need to keep a close eye on him. Something is up." "Agreed."

* * *

He had left her sitting on the bed. _That jack ass_. _Why would he have ever changed? He's always been cold, but I thought I broke through that damn ice prick. Maybe he can't stand me as a demon. What am I thinking! He hates humans not demons! He didn't hate me, well at first he did, but he didn't a week ago. He does now… what's so wrong with me? _

"It doesn't do one good to be in one place for so long; I thought you would have wondered the palace by now." She nearly fell off the bed. "Oh, didn't see you come in Sesshoumaru." "Hn. Lord Sesshoumaru." She snorted and rolled her eyes, "when did we go back to formalities?" "When you became demon and earned a class for yourself, or rather, will earn a class for yourself." She was starting to get angry, "Why can't I just be me and you be you! Why does _this_" she started to make pointing actions at her and Sesshoumaru, "have to happen? Why do you have to go back to being all 'Mister High and Mighty'?" "It would be wise for you to lower your voice. One does not speak to a lord as such." "I don't give a _damn_ what you think I should do, or what anyone thinks I should do. I'm going to do what I need to do; if I need to yell at you, I will do so!" Her hands were set on her hips and she was radiant. He turned and started to walk away, "If you do not wish to talk to me in an adult manner, I will treat as a child. Being a child I will give you 'time out.' Confinement to this room for a day." The doors slammed behind him and she heard the lock click.

Two hallways later, Sesshoumaru walked into his office; the next moment he had to cover his ears. Her scream was so forceful, if he didn't his ear drums would have busted for sure. "Hn. She shall make a fine mate for sure." "Master, did you say something?" Jaken was stammering, did his master actually say what he think he said? "Jaken, dispose yourself out of my presence. I was not talking to you. Go fetch Rin and let her 'pretty you up'." "Yes master. Right away master."

* * *

** Review and love me.**

_** 3 **_


End file.
